


Still Breathing

by charmax



Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Fanvids, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-17
Updated: 2011-04-17
Packaged: 2017-10-18 05:44:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charmax/pseuds/charmax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spike's redemption song</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Breathing

**Video Title:** Still Breathing  
 **Song Title/Artist:** Still Breathing - Duran Duran  
 **Character/Fandom:** Spike, BtVs, AtS  
 **Summary:** Spike's redemption song  
 **Length/Format:** 4.06 (Xvid)  
 **Notes:** What it says on the ~~tin~~ image, commissioned as part of the [Sweet Charity](http://www.sweet-charity.net/) Auction, RAINN 2.0.

This is very much a character study of remorse and redemption. The parallels are to show where he's been, how far he's come and how far he still has to go in a geographical sense but more in a personal journey towards becoming a hero. It's also about how he can't escape his past because the same situations keep arising but this time he reacts differently. It's about never going back to his old self or repeating the same mistakes.

My buyer is happy so that makes me happy. :)

[Download Xvid (720x400 - 50MB)](http://bronze-ambition.net/vids/AVIS/StillBreathingSCCharmaxXvid.zip)   
[stream @ Youtube](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uacToU6M3JI&feature=channel_page)


End file.
